The Creature from the Sky
by EraseAlpha
Summary: One day, a egg drops on the deck of the Sunny. A creature hatches from it, that quickly declares Nami and Sanji his parents. Nami isn't happy. SaNa. Humorous with a bit of sadness
1. Chapter 1

It had been a quiet day, unusual in the Grand Line. The Thousand Sunny sailed majestically as seagulls flied above. Unfortunately, all was definitely not well in the ship. Somehow, someone, obviously someone who wore a straw hat and was fond of meat, had broken into the fridge and had eaten all the food. Now, the supposed culprit was locked up in the living room, and Zoro, Usopp, Franky and surprisingly Nami were trying to fish dinner. Chopper and Brook quietly watched. All of a sudden, Nami jerked up from the deck chair she was sitting on.

"H-hey, if it's hard to pull in it means it's big, right?"

"Yeah, hurry up and don't let the line brake!" screamed Zoro.

Nami, with much effort, tried to reel in the fish. She pulled the pole and fell to the ground panting. Zoro jumped down from the railing and picked up the tiny fish the navigator had caught.

"Weeell, this fish ain't big. You're just weak."

"Shut up, at least I got something."

"I'll drop it in the aquarium..." murmured Brook, grabbing the flopping fishie.

"Urgh, I'm hungry."  
"We all are, Longnose." grumbled Franky, glaring at Usopp "Suck it up."

"Stupid Luffy." monotonously said the sharpshooter.

"Stupid Luffy." repeated his crew mates, in unison.

Nami's reel began to furiously spin.

"Guys! I think I really got a big one!"  
"Yeah, right."  
"I'm serious!"

Nami licked her lips and grabbed the handle of the reel. And suddenly she wasn't there anymore. Her crewmates stared perplexed at the place where the redhead once stood for a second or so, before realizing the "fish" had pulled her off deck. Zoro was the first to snap back to reality. He turned to the sea. A seaking, much bigger than the ones they usually encountered had eaten the bait, the hook, the floater and a large portion of the line, which was surprisingly strong. The helpless girl was now flying like a kite, holding on to the fishing pole.

"Nami!" yelled the swordsman "Let go!"

Seeing the navigator let go filled him with relief. That didn't last, since she was now flying towards a big, big rock. The Straw Hats on deck screamed as they saw her hit the rock. Trained by all the times Luffy, Chopper and Brook had fallen to the sea, Zoro quickly took off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and jumped into the blue. In less than 2 minutes he had brought the girl back to the safety of the ship. Shrieking, Chopper approached her.

"She's unconscious!"  
"Well, do something!" shrieked Usopp.

"Err, err! I know! CPR!"

He froze for a moment before placing himself above the girl. Modesty aside, this was a case of life or death.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, just as Chopper prepared to perform the life-saving exercise, Nami woke up. Seeing the reindeer barely a inch above her face, freaked her out _a bit. _She quickly sat up, punching the doctor into the sky as she rose. Zoro quickly ran to catch him.

"Nami, you're alive!" screamed Usopp.

"Of course I'm alive. How come if one of you guys survive an injury that should be fatal nobody even flinches, but if it's me everyone's surprised?"

It was just as that point the cook casually left the kitchen and walked over to them.

"What happened?"

"I got carried out of the boat by a seaking and slammed into a rock."  
The cook stared blankly at her.

"Well, did you survive?"  
"Hunger's making you stupid, Sanji-kun."

He shrugged and looked around.

"What's that?"

Everyone turned to where he was looking, including Zoro who had just returned with the unconscious Chopper. A pink and blue egg was on the middle of the deck.

"It's an egg." murmured Zoro.  
"I can see that. Why is there an egg so big on the lawn and not on the frying pan "  
"It just fell from the sky." drowsily said Franky.

"Why didn't you warn us that an egg had fallen from the sky?" asked Usopp.

"Hunger's making me stupid." coolly said the cyborg.

Nami and Sanji approached the egg. Suddenly, cracks began to appear on it's surface.  
"Hey..." muttered Nami, staring dumbfounded at the egg.

In a flash, the egg had completely cracked and from inside a small, furry-ish creature peeked.

"Ma...Ma? Dada?"  
Sanji looked, confused, at the redhead.

"Did the cute little thing just call you Mommy?"  
"It definitely called you Daddy?"

They looked at each other, in shock, for a while, as the creature crawled off his egg and began to tug on Nami's boots.

Nami was the first to break the silence.

"Oh shit."

Hey hey, it's me! Well, my computer fried, and all my notes are there, so don't expect my other stories to continue for a while. To entertain you, because I know you love me, I leave you with this, a cute little tale of a furry creatures and it's apparent unwilling parents. Stay tuned for the next chapter, sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Nami sighed loudly and rubbed her temples, trying to clear her thoughts. She glanced over at the creature, that was tugging her shirt and frowned.

"Get it off me."  
"But he thinks you're his mother!"

She glared at Chopper.

"If you value your life you will get this stupid thing off me."

Sanji passed by and quickly swiped the furry thing, grinning wildly.

"Hi there, you cute little thing!"  
Amazingly, they had managed to kill a seaking, thus solving their food problem. Now the only problem was this strange creature. Well, according to Nami. Nobody else seemed upset by the sudden appearance of a strange, little, furry baby creature. Surprisingly, even "Daddy" Sanji was taking it pretty well. He was actually, well, happy. Luffy cocked his head to the side as he observed the creature, dressed in some of Chopper's clothes, that Sanji had placed on the table. It was about Chopper's size, or a bit smaller and covered in short, silky sky blue hair. It had indigo markings resembling a panda, except for it's head, where it was reversed, indigo being the main color and sky blue the markings. It sorta looked looked like a bear, but also somewhat like a dog. On top of its head, two huge ears, that resembled fox ears. Its eyes were sparkling purple.

"Can we eat it?"

Luffy was swiftly kicked off his seat, Jumping up, the rubber man crossed his arms.

"If we can't eat it, we should name him."  
Nami was about to protest, but was cut short by Sanji, who happily yelled:

"Finally Luffy, you have a good idea!"

"I did?"

Robin smiled fondly.

"What should we call him "  
"Steak."  
Usopp smacked Luffy.

"I knew that was too good to last." he scoffed.

"Eh?"  
Sanji turned to Nami, gleaming happily.

"What do you think, Nami-san?"  
"I don't care, I don't even like the damn thing."  
For the first time since the egg hatched, Sanji's grin faded away.

"But Nami-san..."

The girl got up and left. The chef sighed and returned to his seat, next to Luffy and the bear-dog thing.

Robin patted his back and smiled reassuringly.

"It fell from the sky right? Why not Sora?"  
"I'm not naming him without Nami."  
"Sanji-"  
"Even if she doesn't care about him, he obviously cares about her." stubbornly said Sanji grabbing the creature and cradling him in his arms. Robin worryingly gazed at him.

"Very well, as you wish." she said, continuing to pat his back "But I'm afraid you'll get hurt."  
"Nami will come around."  
"If that 's what you believe-"  
"I'm sure of it."

He got up and smiled insecurely.

"Franky, could you build me a cradle?"  
"Wouldn't you prefer a dog house?"  
"He isn't a dog!"  
"Are you sure "

"I can't believe this."

Usopp scratched his head, awkwardly.

"Hey Sanji, we can't be sure he really is a sentient creature "  
"What! Look, he always calls me "Dada" and Nami "Mama". That shows some kind of intelligence, right "  
Zoro shrugged.  
"Some animals have some kind of intelligence. That doesn't mean they can be considered people."

Sanji turned around.

"Great." whispered Usopp to Zoro "He's gonna kick your ass."  
To everyone's surprise, he didn't. He just sobbed and left.

"Oh my..." muttered Robin.

Sanji silently walked onto the upper deck. Unsurprisingly, Nami was there taking care of her trees.

"Hi."

She calmly turned around. Noticing he was upset, she sighed.

"Sanji..."  
"Robin suggested we named him Sora." he said, looking at the creature in his arms.  
"Sounds good." she said, getting up and walking over to the cook "I've never seen you like this before, Sanji-kun."

"Why doesn't anyone believe me "  
"It's a hard story to buy."

She sighed again. Usually she'd refrain from any physical contact with the cook, as to not give him any ideas. But he seemed really sad now. She stroked his hair.

"We should test it or something." she said, smiling.

"Uh "

"Let's see if he can learn more words!"

"Excellent idea, Nami-san, you're amazing!"

He quickly turned around and hurried off, to talk to the others. Nami sighed and followed.

"_Parrots can learn words too, Sanji-kun." _she dreadfully pondered as they made their way to the aquarium room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji held the purple ball in front of Sora's eyes. The baby watched it carefully, amazed by the bright color.

"Sora-kun, this is a ball. Can you say ball?"

"Ba...Ball?"  
The cook smiled proudly.

"See, he can learn words."  
Zoro scoffed.

"Congrats, we can now consider him as smart as a dog."  
Sanji glared at him but kept quiet. He turned back to Sora, holding his tie in front of him.

"Can you say tie?"  
Sora grabbed the silk tie, tilting his head slightly. Nami rubbed her temples, trying to clear away the headache that was starting and groaned.

"Sanji, if that things ruins your tie, I won't give you money for a new one."  
"Tie!" happily said Sora, rocking back and forth, It stopped and let go off the tie.

"Ball?"

Sanji gave it to him, smiling fondly.

"See, he's smart!"  
"Yeah, sure." said Usopp, shrugging "But that doesn't mean he's as smart as a human!"

"How many human babies do you know that have this speaking abilities after they are born."

Robin sighed and stroked Sanji's arm.

"Animals are usually born relatively smarter than human babies, but they don't evolve much past that, while humans keep getting more intelligent."

"But...Hey!"  
While they were talking, Sora had crawled to Robin and was now examining her full of curiosity. She smiled and patted his head.

"Nana?"

For a while there was silence. Nami was the first to break down in laughter, with everyone else joining in shortly after. Robin stared at Sora, silent.

"It thinks you're its grandma!" managed to say Nami, between bouts of laughter.

"Yes, I understood."

After a few good minutes, the laughter quietly died out. Usopp wiped a tear away and raised an eyebrow.

"But it doesn't make any sense. I mean, mama and dada are natural infant words right? But nana..."  
"He's right." said Zoro, frowning "How did he learn such a word. And why did he call Robin that?"  
"It makes sense." said Luffy, grinning.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami, perplexed.

"Well, he thinks you guys are his parents. And Robin tends to act like a mom to us sometimes. So, I guess..."  
Franky smiled.

"He's got a point."

"Luffy's been having too many good ideas, I'm worried." mumbled Usopp.

Everyone laughed again.

"That's...Pretty smart." said Nami, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers.

"So, are you going to admit it?" asked Sanji, grinning.

"Admit what?"

The rest of the crew stared at Nami,

"It's obvious it's an intelligent creature." said Brook.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Its...He's smart. But I'm not his mommy."

Sanji pouted and grabbed Sora, holding him in front of the navigator.

"But he's so cute!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"And he likes you!"

"Leave me alone!"  
"Err, guys..." said Franky " don't worry, I'll build that cradle, but, aren't you forgetting something?"

Sanji cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

"What do you mean?"  
"Ah yes." said Luffy "Does it poop?"

Everyone quietly stared at Sanji and Sora.

"Why don't you go do something about that, _daddy_?" said Nami, grinning evilly. Sanji blushed and left, the other boys following close by. Nami turned around. Surprised to see Robin sitting there, quietly sipping her coffee, she asked:  
"Is something wrong?"  
"...I'm only 28."

The navigator laughed and sympathetically patted Robin's shoulder.

Nami moaned in her sleep, as shiny treasure filled her dreams. Suddenly, she woke up. Looking around in a drowsy daze, she surprisingly found something that shouldn't be in her bed. Shrieking, she jumped off and fell to the ground. Robin, who had awaken when Nami screamed, quickly helped her up.

"Are you okay?"  
"What the hell is that thing doing in my bed?"

Robin's gaze landed on the furry ball sleeping peacefully.

"It's Sora."  
"I know that!"

"It must have wanted to be near his mother."

"I am not his mother!"  
Nami roughly grabbed Sora, who awoke and started crying. She left the girls quarters and jumped down, not even bothering to take the stairs. She started pounding on the door to the guys room, which Zoro opened.

"Yes, you damn cow?"

"I'm going to ignore that, consider yourself lucky. Get me Sanji."

Zoro walked back in. After a while, a worried Sanji walked out.  
"Oh, he's with you! I got worried for a second when I saw he wasn't in his cradle."

Nami shoved the crying baby into Sanji's arms.  
"That thing was in my bed."  
"It must have wanted to be near-"  
"I am not his mother, dammit!"

"...You made him cry, Nami-san..."  
The redhead stormed back to her room, leaving the sad cook behind.


End file.
